Summer Sucks
by Potato Chippy Weezer
Summary: In which hanging out is done down the street and Camp Anawana makes me want to fart. [Salute Your Shorts crossover]
1. Service Learning Hours Make Me Sad

**Title: **Summer Sucks

**Rating: **PG-13 for mild language and adult themes

**Characters: **Hyde, Jackie, Donna, etc…

**Pairings: **Jackie/Hyde, Eric/Donna, Budnik/Dina 

**Summary: **That 70's Show and Salute Your Shorts crossover. The gang has to serve as camp counselors at Camp Anawana in order to complete their student service learning hours. Guess who they meet?

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't Sue.

**A/N: **My very first That 70's Show fic. Exciting, no? Well, I admit, it does sound a little strange and if I were in your shoes, I would be a little apprehensive myself. But hey! I heard that in order to be human, you have to be constantly exploring. But that doesn't mean you have to go and try to eat through your eyeball like Jason. Ahem, back on the topic. Hope you like!

**Dedication: **My best buddy of all time, Kristen. I could get all mushy, but I won't because it's weird when either of us do. Point is, my life would suck without her. The K-man and Ashie era lives on, keepin' the scene alive…yeah! But it's still in the drawer because I knew it. And teapot smasher, and coffee not poo, and…I could go on forever, but I won't because that'd be dumb. So thanks buddy, 5 year-old-boys in 14 year-old- girl bodies forever, man!

All the students were waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring, setting them free. But it seemed as though the whole day was going in slow motion. Two more hours and everyone was out to do whatever they wanted for summer break…except five very unlucky boys and girls. And we all know who those five might be…

"Excuse me for the interruption teachers, but will you please send the following students up to the principal's office. Jackie Burkhart, Eric Foreman, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, and Donna Pinciotti. Thank you," the principal blasted over the intercom system.

In the girl's bathroom, Jackie was putting on lipstick when she heard the announcement. "Ugh…they better not keep me up there long. I haven't finished putting on my eye liner yet," she said putting the cap on her lipstick. She put the tube into her purse, fixed her hair, and left for the principal's office.

In the boy's bathroom, Hyde was…well; you know what Hyde was doing when he heard the announcement. "Damn it man! What'd I do this time?" he said to himself. He got some gum out of his pocket and put it in his mouth and waved his arms around, trying to clear the smoke. He wiped his hands on his shirt, then left.

In the hallway, Donna was at her locker searching for her Chemistry book when she heard the announcement over the intercom. "What the hell? Kelso probably got us in trouble. He is so dead!" she said slamming her locker door shut. She cracked her knuckles then stormed off to the principal's office.

In American History, Eric was sitting at his desk, half paying attention when he heard the announcement. His face turned bright red. His classmates stared at him weirdly. He laughed nervously and ran out of the room. "Oh man. What are they calling me up there for? I didn't do anything…I think," he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oh my God, Red is gonna kill me if I did anything!" he said to himself, as he walked slowly to the principal's office.

In Calculus, Kelso was asleep, dreaming about a beautiful fairy tale land with castles and princesses. Then all of a sudden, a big scary monster came and destroyed the castle and killed the princess. Oh no wait, that was just the Calculus teacher Mrs. Bryans. "Mr. Kelso! I suggest that when the principal asks you to go up to his office, you obey his demands!" she yelled, slamming her fist on his desk waking him up.

"Alright, alright! If the principal asks me to go to his office I'll go, but until then, go away so I can get some sleep," Kelso said laying his head back on his desk. Mrs. Bryan's face beamed with anger.

"Mr. Kelso! Out! Now!" she yelled pointing to the door.

"Calm down, I'll go! You don't have to get all pissy about it," Kelso said exiting the classroom.

Finally, the whole gang (minus Fez) made it to the Principal's office. The door opened, and in came Principal Lambert. "Thank you all for coming. Take a seat," he said pointing to some chairs. Everyone took a seat, besides Hyde who was still kind of messed up. The principal looked at him and frowned. "Or stand. Whatever you like. Anyways, the reason I called you up here was because of your student service learning hours. You are all aware that you must complete 75 hours of service learning, right?" he asked, looking at all of them. They were all silent; you could here the crickets chirping. "Okay…well you do. And none of you have even close to 75. Ms. Pinciotti, you have the most with 24. Mr. Foreman, your right behind her with 20. Ms. Burkhart, you have 14 and Mr. Hyde, you have 11. And Mr. Kelso, you have the least with, uh…2," Principal Lambert said calmly, "But I have decided to help you out. This summer, you will earn all of you service-learning hours. I have assigned you all to work as camp counselors at Camp Anawana," he said smiling. They all looked at him wide eyed.

"What?!" Donna said.

"All summer?!" Eric said, just as surprised. Principal Lambert nodded.

"Yes. Everyone else in this school has at least 50 hours. You boys and girls aren't even close. I don't want my students falling behind," he explained.

"This is a co-ed camp, right?" Jackie asked.

"Of course!"

"Oh! Then I think it will be fun," she said cheerfully.

"What? Why?" Donna asked her.

"I can give all the girls makeovers and I can teach them how to flirt with boys and I can even teach them some of my cheers! I mean, we'll have so much fun!"

"Now, if all of you could see from Jackie's point of view, you'd all see how fun this could be!" Principal Lambert tried to tell them.

"Yeah, I'd love to see from Jackie's point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my-," but before Eric could finish, Donna elbowed him in the stomach.

"Alright, you start Monday so that gives you the weekend to pack. You all are excused," he said ushering them out.

After school let out, the gang went over to Eric's to hang out in the basement. Eric sighed.

"Man, I can't believe this. We have to stay at this stupid camp all summer," he complained.

"Ha! Sucks for you!" Fez laughed at them.

"Hey! Why don't you have to do it? I don't remember you doing any service learning," Donna said, giving him a look.

"No, I already completed my hours at a senior citizens home. The grandmas really love me! They let me dance with them. They taught me the hustle," Fez grinned. "But in my country, they didn't have camps or the boy scouts, so I will go with you guys."

"Eric's right! We shouldn't have to spend our whole summer at that Camp Ana-weiner or whatever it's called," Kelso whined, "I was hoping me and Jackie could set a doing it all summer record." Jackie nudged him. Hyde made a disgusted face. Fortunately for him, no one noticed.

"Michael! Is that all you ever think about?" Jackie said, also making a disgusted face.

"24/7, baby," he laughed.

"Man, I never thought I'd say this, but this year, summer is really going to suck," Hyde said, pulling his shades over his eyes

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Oh yeah, if you never heard of the sitcom "Salute Your Shorts", go here to find out about it.


	2. Couselor 'Ug' Lee On The Job!

**Title: **Summer Sucks

**Rating: **PG-13 for mild language and adult themes

**Characters: **Hyde, Jackie, Donna, etc…

**Pairings: **Jackie/Hyde, Eric/Donna, Budnik/Dina 

**Summary: **That 70's Show and Salute Your Shorts crossover. The gang has to serve as camp counselors at Camp Anawana in order to complete their student service learning hours. Guess who they meet?

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't Sue.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! That was very nice of you to take the time to give me your thoughts. It makes me smile and say, "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood…" and that's just weird. By the way, did you no he died? Isn't that sad? Yes, it's sad. But that's not why I am writing this. Now, stop reading the author's note and read the fudging story. Right now. Go.

**Dedication: **My mom! Yep, my mommy. She puts up with me asking questions like, "Would you still love me if I became a murderer?" and "Mom, what's a douche bag?", just so I can get a crack out of my sister. And the fact that every other day I bring up the day she dropped the birthday cake at my sister's surprise party for her friend. And then Kristen ate it! Oh man, that was great. So mom, you are my new muse! Feel lucky, damn it!

"Dude, this is so weak," Kelso said sitting on his suitcase while Fez snatched the latches on it.

"Oh Kelso. Don't worry my mental friend," he said patting him on the shoulder. "I will be there to make your summer vacation Fezzy!" 

Just then, Eric, Donna, Jackie, and Hyde came in with their luggage. Eric was having a little trouble carrying his fifteen pound suitcase, seeing as he was dragging it behind him and he was perspiring like a pig. Donna laughed at him and slung the bag over her shoulder. Eric blushed. The gang looked at Eric and Donna. Jackie, sensing the tension, spoke up.

"So, uh, is everybody ready?" she asked.

"I think so," Hyde said looking around. "Alright everybody! Move out." They all walked out of the basement and into Eric's driveway where Kitty and Red were.

"Oh Eric!" Kitty said, pulling Eric into a hug. "Don't worry sweetie! It's only for the summer. We'll see you in a couple months." 

Eric, embarrassed by his mother's affection, waved to his parents. They all loaded into Kelso's van. Before they left, Red knocked on the passenger's seat window where Eric was sitting. Eric rolled down the window.

"And if I find out that any of you dumbasses did anything stupid, you'll have to answer to me," Red threatened. The boys' faces went pale and they all nodded. Slowly, the van backed out of the driveway and down the road. In the back, Hyde felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw that Jackie was asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped.

"She looks kinda cute when she's sleeping," he said, not knowing that everyone was listening.

"Who looks cute when they're sleeping?" Kelso asked him. Hyde looked at him wide eyed.

"Uh…I said that, um, Fez looks cute when he's sleeping," Hyde said without thinking. Donna and Eric laughed.

"Oh Hyde. You're cute too," Fez said, turning around in his seat to smile at Hyde. Hyde gave him a mean look, and Fez turned around quickly.

"But Hyde, Fez wasn't even sleeping!" Kelso said.

"Shut up Kelso. You don't know anything," Hyde said trying to get away from the subject.

"I DO TOO!" Kelso yelled. "I got an A in Home Economics. The purse I sewed was really pretty. So there!" 

This was pretty much what it was like the whole ride there, Kelso saying something stupid, everyone making fun of him, then Kelso saying something stupid again. It was like an ongoing cycle. It was about 12:30 when they finally arrived at Camp Anawana. They all stepped out of the van, glad to finally get a chance to move after a stuffy hour drive. Just then, Counselor 'Ug' Lee walked up to them.

"Well, if it isn't my camp counselors in training," he said looking them all over. "Just a few ground rules. Everyone must be up by 7:00 AM, be in your bunks by 9:30 PM, and no complaining."

"Hey! Counselor Ug Lee. When you say your name really fast, it sounds like your saying ugly!" Fez laughed. Jackie jabbed him in the ribs. "Ouch! You evil midget, that hurt!"

"Um, sometimes I get a little homesick," Kelso whined.

"Hm… tough nuggets. Now, I want all your belongings into your bunks in 15 minutes, and then meet me in the mess hall. Someone puked this morning. Get moving," Ug instructed. They all groaned as he walked away.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Hyde said walking off to find the little boy's room.

"Man, this bites the big one," Eric said right before a water balloon hit him right square in the face. Kelso pointed at him and laughed, only to get hit with a water balloon right in the butt.

"UAH!" Kelso screamed in that girly voice he reserves only for times like these. Then, what seemed like thousands of water balloons came flying at them, getting the whole gang, minus Hyde, wet.

"Oh my God! My brand new shirt is ruined," Jackie complained wiping her shirt.

"Alright, what little punk did this?" Donna said angrily, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Oh brother! This camp isn't as super as I thought it would be," Fez cried. Just then Hyde came back from the bathroom and stared at them.

"Who did this to you guys?"

"That would be me," bragged a red haired boy wearing cut jeans and an Aerosmith shirt on. Hyde looked at him with an unreadable look on his face. The gang watched intensely, expecting Hyde to beat the kid up. Instead, he put an arm around him and laughed.

"You are my kind of guy! What's your name, kid?"

"Bobby Budnik, but everyone calls me Budnik," he said, "Or else."

"I'm Hyde. I have to do this camp counselor thing for school. What's it like around here?"

"It's like hell, man. Waking up early, going to bed early, getting detention when it's not even school…oh, and did I mention slavery?" Budnik said.

"Slavery?" Jackie piped in.

"Yeah. Ug makes you clean the mess hall, peel onions, and tortures you in every way possible." Just as Budnik said that, some of the campers walked up to them.

"Wow! What happened to you guys?" an overweight boy with a lisp asked, pointing to the gang.

"Let me guess, Budnik?" a sporty African American said with a roll of the eyes.

"That's the name, don't wear it out," Budnik said proudly. "Oh yeah, these are some of the loser campers. That fat boy over there with the lisp, that's Donkey Lips. That nerdy boy with the glasses is Sponge. The fruity guy with the pink shirt on is Pinsky. The sporty girl right there is Telly. The girl with the, "If You Cut Down A Tree I'll Beat You Up", tee shirt on is Z.Z. And the girl with the long brown hair is Dina," he said the last girls' name with an uncertain tone, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey, I'm Hyde. That's Kelso, Fez, Eric, Donna, and Jackie," he also changed the tone of his voice when he got to Jackie, but again, no one seemed to notice. Then there was a round of 'Hi', 'Hey', and 'What's up?'

"Well we better be going. We got to put all our stuff away, then go patrolling for barf," Eric sighed.

"Your first day here and your already doing slave work?" Budnik laughed. "Well, that's gotta suck."

"Psh, tell me about it," Hyde muttered, following his friends towards the mess hall. The rest of the campers were left by themselves to discuss the newcomers.

"Well, they seem nice enough to me," Telly spoke up.

"Yeah, except that one foreign kid. He seems like a space cadet if you ask me," Sponge said, scratching his head, making him somewhat resemble a monkey. Budnik snorted.

"Hey man, you got no room to talk."

"Well that one girl, Jackie I think it is, seemed to have a great sense in fashion," Dina chimed in. "Maybe she'll let me borrow that snakeskin belt she had on."

"People have no right to kill snakes for fashion," Z.Z. growled. "It makes me and my werewolf ancestors look down upon you."

"Z, I worry about you sometimes. And besides, the snake was probably killed by natural causes. And even if it wasn't, who cares?" Dina shrugged.

"For shame, my friend, for shame," Z.Z. said while shaking her head. She then proceeded to howl like a wolf and then gallop off to her bunk.

"We better go after her before she starts scaring the little kids," Pinsky sighed while walking in the direction Z.Z. went in. Telly and Donkey Lips followed him, leaving Budnik, Dina, and Sponge. Dina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm off to get some sun," Dina said, running her fingers through her long hair. "I'll be by the lake if you need me." And with that, she sauntered off, with Budnik watching her until she disappeared completely. His head snapped up suddenly.

"Jesus Budnik. Snap out of it, man," he muttered to himself and then walked off to parts unknown. Sponge sighed.

"This is going to be one interesting summer," he said shaking his head.

How right you are, Sponge my boy. And hopefully interesting enough that it will keep everyone reading. Speaking of everyone reading, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this crazy fic:

**Bunny:** **Blushes** Well, I try…Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugar-high:** Thanks! I'm definitely going to keep writing this. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dootz:** Yes, I know. I miss it too. I'm sending a nasty letter to Nickelodeon telling them to quit playing Sponge Bob and Fairly Odd Parents and tell them to start playing the good shows, like Salute Your Shorts, Ren and Stimpy, and Alex Mack. Anywho, thanks for the review.

**NotSure:** You've never seen Salute Your Shorts? Oh man, you are missing out my friend. It's like the best show ever created. The only reason I ever wanted to go to camp, even though I kinda never did…but, ahem, thanks for the review.

**Anonymous:** Thanks Ug! Heh, just pulling your leg my friend. My sister would probably do the same. Well thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ApprenticE to DarknesS:** That would be pository my friend, postitory. Translation: Yes, my friend, yes. Referring to your question as to whether I will be continuing or not. I'm trying to sound smart, but I'm not. I'm failing chemistry. Thanks for reviewing.

**DaRk-CoUnTeSs:** I am in the process of writing the next chapter as we speak…or as we type I guess. Well technically, it would be as I type, but you know, I'm not a technical person. I'm rambling, so I'll stop. Thanks for the review.

**Anonymous:** Well, if you're reading this, the next chapter is probably already up. Unless something happens to my computer and it gets erased and then I get really mad and then tear my 'Timmy!' poster off the wall and then start crying because I ripped my 'Timmy!' poster. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Thanks for the review.

**Joyful:** I hope I'm not the only one who remembers this show! It's a fun show that should go down in the history of coolest shows ever. Pete and Pete rocked. Little Pete was cooler though, he stayed up all night without sleeping even when his friends bailed on him just to prove to his mom that he didn't need a bed time. Now Big Pete on the other hand, don't even get me started on him. But I'm not insane. Quimby is a cool name. I read a book called _"Romona Quimby, Age 8"_. It was a cool book. Thanks for the review.

**Fezlover:** Oh my! You can't die waiting to read the next chapter cause it's up now and if you die you can't read it. I love Fez too. Thanks for reviewing.

Well, until next time kiddies… 


	3. When Good Campers Go Bad

** Title: **Summer Sucks

**Rating: **PG-13 for mild language and adult themes

**Characters: **Hyde, Jackie, Donna, etc…

**Pairings: **Jackie/Hyde, Eric/Donna, Budnik/Dina 

**Summary: **That 70's Show and Salute Your Shorts crossover. The gang has to serve as camp counselors at Camp Anawana in order to complete their student service learning hours. Guess who they meet?

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't Sue.

**A/N: **Third chapter. God Ashley, you retard, took you long enough. Shut up! You wanna come over here and make me? Maybe I will if you don't shut that ugly hole in your mouth! Well, now that she's gone…I hate inner-Ashley. She's such a nerd. Anywho, I believe I owe you all an apology. It's been over a year since I updated, and that's not cool of me. So I got off my butt, edited the last two chapters, added a little scene with the Anawana campers at the end of Chapter 2, and started this chapter. So, I hope you like it enough that it makes up for the little…okay, long hiatus. 

**Dedication: **My pops…no my dad. I tried to get into the habit of calling him pops, but it never caught on. Well, I got my sense of humor from my dad, but I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. He's the only one in my family that laughs at my farts and my burps, AND burps and farts back. And for that, he's my hero. Thanks dad!****

"Alright, everybody up! It's seven o'clock, time to get up!" Ug yelled into the boys' cabin. "The food isn't going to serve itself now is it? You four better up and dressed in five minutes, or you can bet your Aunt Polly that I'm gonna be crackin' some skulls!" And with that, Ug stomped off to wake the girls.

"Man," Hyde groaned, "I can't believe this. Just think, back home, we could actually be doing something constructive. Like planning the downfall of the government or pushing Eric down the stairs and laughing."

"Yeah, or watching that fuzzy porn channel on TV. Fuzzy boob is better than no boob at all," Fez sighed dramatically.  "Fez like fuzzy boob." Eric shook his head.

"Fez, man, you need to get laid. Not having sex is affecting your brain in scary ways," Eric said pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

"Would you morons shut up! I need my beauty sleep," Kelso yelled throwing his comforter over his head. Hyde snorted.

"You'll need to sleep for the rest of the day for that to work," he said sarcastically. Just then, Jackie and Donna walked in, dressed in jeans and Camp Anawana t-shirts, the required camp counselor uniform.

"Guys! Why aren't you ready? Ug said we needed to be ready in five minutes, and you aren't even dressed," Donna scolded at the pajama-clad boys. 

"Give us a break Donna. It's seven o'clock in the morning. Our clocks don't even know a 7 o'clock," Eric said hurriedly trying to tame his bed head. Jackie walked over to Michael's bed and tapped the lump under the covers.

"Michael, come on, it's time to get up," Jackie said, once again tapping the lump that was Michael Kelso.

"Go away Jackie," Kelso said groggily. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Michael. If you don't get up now, we are leaving you here to get yelled at and then we will laugh at you," Jackie said with a glint of irritation in her eyes. Hyde snorted.

"Good God, Kelso. Even your girlfriend has started telling you off," he laughed. "You are a sad, sad little man."

"Pipe down, would you? Michael tired, so Michael sleep," he said, strangely resembling a caveman. Eric let out a dramatic sigh.

"Kelso, your girlfriend is in daisy dukes and a low-cut tee shirt. For the love of Luke Sky Walker, get the hell up!" Eric yelled at him pulling off his comforter. As soon as he did, he regretted it. It seemed that Mr. Kelso got a little hot while sleeping and decided to sleep in the nude, therefore giving the gang a full frontal view of his unmentionables.

"Dude, Eric!" Kelso squeaked as he covered himself. Jackie giggled, while Hyde, Donna, and Eric looked disturbed. Fez looked unaffected.

"Man, I think I am mentally scarred for life!" Donna said rubbing her eyes.

"I know! Eric, what the hell were you thinking? I mean, this is Kelso we are talking about here. What? Did you think he was wearing a flannel night set to bed?" Hyde said, punching him on the arm. "You dumbass!"

"Hey now! I was only trying to get him up. It was one of those spur of the moment things. Like in Star Wars, when Darth Vader told Luke-," Eric started.

"No! Stop right there. No Star Wars," Donna said cutting him off.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I am a man, so I will take it like a man," Fez said proudly. "But yours and mine look so much different, Kelso. Do you want to compare?"

"Ew, no! Fez, take your hand away from the zipper," Kelso stopped Fez before he got any further.

"So, Michael, was it chilly under those covers?" Jackie laughed. Kelso huffed and looked as though he was about to say something until Ug barged into the room for the second time in a time span of 10 minutes. 

"Why are you six dilly-dallying around? When I say seven, I mean seven! Is that understood?" Ug asked in a very stern voice. The group of teenagers mumbled a yes. 

"Sir, what does dilly-dally mean?" Fez asked the older counselor. Ug gave him a confused look.

"You're not going to trick me into playing with you in your little mind games. You can't fool me, so don't even try it, foreign boy!"

"Mind games, sir? What mind games?" Fez asked. Ug raised his hand to the foreigners' face.

"Stop right there. I told you that you couldn't fool me," Ug said with a smirk. "Now all of you follow me!" The whole gang started to follow him, until he stopped when he noticed Kelso, who was still wrapped in his sheet. "You there, what are you doing? I said follow me!"

"But Mr. Ugly, I-," Kelso tried but Ug cut him off.

"It's Mr. Lee to you, numb nuts," Ug stated and the rest of the teenagers in the room snickered at the irony of that statement. Just then, Bobby Budnik walked in with a plunger in hand.

"Toilet's unclogged," he said, throwing the plunger directly at Ug. Ug's hand snapped up and caught it right before it smacked him on the face. He threw an annoyed look at Budnik.

"Aww…so I guess since you unclogged the toilet, you're done for the day? Well think again! I ain't no fool," he said brushing off his shoulder.

"Ain't no? That would be a double negative, sir," Budnik said with a mocking smile. Hyde coughed, but it resembled more of a laugh than a cough.

"Well, I…who asked you?" Ug concluded.

"Just making commentary, sir," Budnik said.

"Well, don't. Alright, enough standing around. Let's see…Budnik, you go with small fry and fro boy over there to clean out the lake," he said, pointing to Jackie and Hyde.

"Excuse me? Small fry?" Jackie asked with her hands on her hips.

"That's right, small fry," Ug smirked. Jackie huffed, but Ug didn't give her the chance to say anything else. "Alright, carrot top you go with skinny boy to the mess hall where you can serve breakfast and dinner."

"Hey, hey, hey. I am not skinny," Eric said indignantly. "I'm wirey."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Ug rolled his eyes. "That leaves foreign boy and numb nuts to pair up and supervise the team sports."

"Oh, yay! Fez is good at sports," Fez smiled. Donna snorted.

"Fez, whenever we play kickball, when someone rolls the ball towards you, you scream like a pansy and pass out." Fez hissed at her like a cat.

"Enough chitty chatty! Move it people, hustle!" Ug told them all, pushing them out the door. Everyone went where they were told and got ready for a day of hell.

Down at the river, Budnik, Hyde, and Jackie were sitting on the dock, getting all of the junk out of the river using nets. Jackie lifted up her net and in the net was an old shoe and a white "balloon".

"Oh, that is sick," Jackie said with disgust. She emptied her net into the trashcan and sat back down. "And you guys have to swim in this?"

"Yeah, if your excuse isn't good enough for Ug," Budnik smirked. "I use the same one every year. I'm allergic to seaweed and if I get near it, I will get highly contagious rashes which will spread to the campers and the camp counselors."

"Nice," Hyde said.

"So what are you guys here for?"

"School. Our principal made us go because we didn't have enough student service learning hours," Jackie sighed. "I am so getting my daddy to sue that bastard."

"Seriously though, man. What is the point of student service learning hours? Probably just some ploy by the government to get teens to work as slaves. Man, once I turn 18, I'm moving to Canada," Hyde said, throwing his net over his shoulder. The other two followed suit and stood up with him.

"Well, there's not much to do around here, but Donkey Lips is still sleeping. We could shaving cream him," Budnik suggested. Hyde smirked, while Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You coming, Jackie?" Hyde asked. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Your too good to play perfectly good pranks on people." Jackie glared at him.

"You know what? I think I will go with you," she said as Hyde's mouth dropped open. She smirked at the effect it had on him.

"Excellent, follow me," Budnik said with a wave of the hand. Jackie and Hyde followed Budnik towards one of the bunkhouses. They tiptoed in and watched Budnik as he got a can of shaving cream and a feather from his bunk. He walked over to the sleeping boy and kneeled beside the bed. Hyde and Jackie did the same.

Budnik put some shaving cream into Donkey Lips' left hand, which was hanging over the edge of the bed. Donkey Lips grunted, making the teens jump, but went back to his sleepy state. Budnik took the green feather he had in his other hand and ran it across the sleeping boys' forehead. He swatted his forehead with his left hand, causing shaving cream to go all over his face. Hyde's shoulders shook at he erupted with silent laughter and Jackie let out a small giggle.

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to karate class, I want to go to ballet…best tap dancer ever, Ma…" Donkey Lips muttered in his sleep. This caused Budnik to laugh out loud, waking up his bunkmates, including the now shaving creamed Donkey Lips.

"Whoops," Budnik laughed. 

"What the…? Budnik, you are so dead!" Donkey Lips yelled as he tried wiping the shaving cream off his forehead, but only succeeded in smearing it. He looked over to where Budnik was and saw the two camp counselors that he'd met the other day. "And you got them in on it too? All three of you are toast!"

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Watch it there fatty," Hyde said putting his hands up. "Don't make me go kung fu on your ass. And I will, oh I will."

"Yeah, and before you sit on me, I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with this," Jackie said, picking up the shaving cream bottle. She looked like she was about to say something else until she spotted something from across the room that made her eyes widen. She ran over to Pinsky's bunk. 

"Oh my God! Is this real silk?" she asked, pointing to the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah, it's imported," Pinsky said arrogantly.

"Really? I have the same kind at home," Jackie said with a smile. Pinsky smiled back.

"Enough about silk, you three better start running," Donkey Lips said cracking his knuckles. Sponge started walking over to Donkey Lips.

"Now, come on guys, can't we all just-," he tried to reason, but he was cut off when Hyde stuck his foot out and tripped the poor boy. This caused Sponge to fall face forward onto Donkey Lips' bed, which was covered in shaving cream from the prank that happened just a few minutes before. Thus resulting in Sponge getting a face full of shaving cream and looking as mad as Donkey Lips.

"Okay Donkey Lips! Sick 'em!" Sponge pointed at them. The two teams were about to collide when Pinsky and Jackie stepped in.

"Alright guys. Settle down now," Pinsky said shaking his finger at the boys while they rolled their eyes at the fruity boy. "Lets be a little more mature about this."

"I know, really. I mean, if we did this to Pinsky he would be totally cool about it. See?" she said as she put some shaving cream onto her palm and spread it all over Pinsky's face. Hyde and Budnik snickered.

"Wow Jackie. I didn't know you had it in 'ya," Hyde laughed.

"What? It's not like he's mad or anything," she shrugged. Pinsky growled and turned to Donkey Lips and Sponge.

"Are you sure about that?" Budnik asked.

"Hey guys, whatcha whispering about over there?" Jackie said nervously. The three shaving creamed boys turned around with evil grins on their faces.

"One…two…three!" Pinsky shouted as they started running after the three other teens. Jackie, Hyde, and Budnik ran out of the bunkhouse like madmen. They narrowly escaped, when Donkey Lips ran out of breath.

"This isn't over!" Sponge shouted at him. "This means war!"

Oh, so Sponge really does have a bad boy side to him. Sexy…kind of…not really. Anywho, in the next chapter, we'll see what's happening with Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, and the rest of the Anawana campers. And we'll see what going on with the prank war. And I might add some more Jackie/Hyde fluffiness because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Oh, and thanks to the reviewers:

**Bunny:** I know, I had to add a little of Jackie/Hyde in there. Thanks for reviewing.

**LuViN ePhRaM n CoLiN:** I haven't seen it in a while either and that makes me sad. And then it makes me mad. And then it makes me write a That 70's Show/Salute Your Shorts crossover, so good deal I guess. Thanks for the review.

**ApprenticE to DarkenesS:** I'm glad you think it's REALLY good. The REALLY made me smile because it's better then just good, it's REALLY good. Thanks for reviewing.

**NotSure:** Thanks for agreeing with me. No wait, that sounded retarded, scratch that. Pretend I didn't say that. Thanks for the review. 

**StaceB:** Well, if you're reading this now, the new chapter has been put up and you read it already. So the answer to your question is right now. I'm shutting up now. Thanks for the review.

**Job 007:** Thanks Bond. James Bond. I said that because of your penname. It says 007. Okay.

**Fi315:** We run, we jump we swim, and play. We row and go on trips. But the things that last forever, are our dear friendships. Camp Anawana, we hold you in our hearts, and when we think about you, IT MAKES ME WANNA FART! Oh yeah, I remember it too. It's not pathetic, it's awesome.

****


End file.
